Silver Wolf Barienna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850266 |no = 8145 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 24, 29, 100, 104, 108, 113, 119, 126 |normal_distribute = 14, 12, 9, 18, 15, 11, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 24, 29, 34, 100, 104, 108, 113, 119, 125, 131 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 7, 5, 16, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 100, 103, 106, 110, 115, 121, 127, 133 |sbb_distribute = 13, 8, 7, 5, 4, 15, 10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A forest sprite from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. As the avatar of the Silver Wolf, Barienna possesses far more power than the average forest sprite. Pure of heart and devoted towards the people of Sea Breeze, she chooses to use her powers to defend her people from the evil-doers that seek to harm them. Barienna is able to create a magical barrier that blocks most forms of damage. Not only is she adept at using magic, she is also a highly talented swordswoman, capable of standing her own ground when faced with a powerful opponent. Behind the harsh exterior Barienna displays, she is pure of heart and would give her life to protect the lives of those she loves. |summon = I am the avatar of the Silver Wolf! You shall come to no harm as long as I am standing! |fusion = Fine, I will help you this once. N-not because we're friends, only because you're weaker than me! |evolution = For the people of Sea Breeze, I accept your guidance! Anything to become stronger! | hp_base = 4340 |atk_base = 1309 |def_base = 1365 |rec_base = 1253 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 1870 |def_lord = 1950 |rec_lord = 1790 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Silver Pelt |lsdescription = 25% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 3 BC fill |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = I don't need to be told! |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Wolf's Howl |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850265 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Barienna is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Barienna2 }}